


Christmas Get-Together

by pyromanicofthesea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Nadia and Raed decorate a tree, OCs - Freeform, Secret Stantler, not my OCs, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Nadia and Raed decorate a Christmas tree.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 2019 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	Christmas Get-Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maridoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridoll/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/WtnaH9s)

**Author's Note:**

> I was not sure what Pokemon Nadia and Raed had, so I took some guesses. Hopefully you do not mind. This was really fun to draw, and the background was interesting to manipulate. Happy holidays!


End file.
